A Whole New World
by BlackTigerG2
Summary: GCC Oneshot& Song fic My version of Goku and ChiChi's night together before the Cell Games. Goku takes ChiChi on a ride on Nimbus at midnight! Goten conceived! Very fluffSpoof off Aladdin.


This is a sweet fic about Goku and ChiChi and how they feel about their lives.

Warning: Maybe a slight lime!

Disclaimer:I do not, I repeat do not own DragonBall/Z/GT just the contents of this story. Or this song from Aladdin!(The Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey version)

_A Whole New World... _

_I can show you the world _

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me Princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide? _

It was late...

It was cold...

But not for them...in each other's embrace. Maybe their last embrace. For this was their last night together, Goku and Gohan were leaving tomorrow to fight the monster. ChiChi and Goku loved each other dearly and would do anything to be together. But Goku's fighting Cell, and Cell wants Goku dead. ChiChi has been thinking of the scenario since Gohan's birthday, for the Cell Games drew closer and closer. The two lovers were atop their domed roof with a blanket warming them from the cool midnight air.

"ChiChi?" Goku hugged her closer and looked deep into her celestial pools of ink, so much like his own.

"Hm? What is it Goku?"

Goku took in a deep breath as he gazed upon his beautiful wife, the mother of his son, Gohan, and the only woman he has every made love to.

"I might...die tomorrow ya' know?"

ChiChi shifted in the blanket, staring at the tiny stream that graced their backyard. She watched the tiny sparkles of light shimmer in the moonlight.

"I-I know Goku-kun..." ChiChi reached up and chastily kissed Goku on his bubble gum lips, so sweet.

"But then, I might not..." Goku smiled softly at her, but it faded for she was on the verge of tears.

_I can open eyes _

_Take you wonder by wonder _

_Over sideways and under _

_On a magic carpet ride _

_A whole new world. _

"Chi?" Goku tilted ChiChi's head so he can look at her, salty tears ran freely, unashamed to streak her rosy cheeks. Goku's thumb wiped the tears away, his strong hands would , you would think be rough and calloused, but no...they were soft like an angel's wing feather after a light summer rain. He kissed her. He reached behind her head and bulled the band that held her hair. Her locks of hair fell on each side of her face. Her youthful looks emphasized as each strand of silk fluttered teasingly in her eyes. "Perfect."

"Goku? What's wrong?"

Goku shook his head, "Nothin'...but, how come you never told me I married an angel?"

ChiChi's face burned, her blush radiating uncontrolably, hands brought to her cheeks, an attempt to cover her shyness. Goku loved it. It reminds him of when they first met, as children. He was leaving tomorrow, so he had to make this night special for ChiChi, for them. Then an idea sprang in Goku's head, he stood up and cradled ChiChi in his arms, like he did on their wedding day. "Uh, Goku, sweetie what's going on...Goku?"

"Come on Chi...we're goin' on a ride!"

"A ride? Goku-"

"NIMBUS!" No sooner later then ten seconds a fluffy puff of cloud screached to a halt in front of the couple. Goku jumped on and placed ChiChi behind him, ChiChi smiled and placed her tiny hands firmly on his shoulders as they began to take off.

"Wait Goku what about-"

"Gohan? Aww...he'll be fine Chi, kid sleeps like a rock ya' know."

ChiChi nodded, the take off was smooth, but that didn't stop her from hugging Goku's back.

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where_

_To go or say we're only dreamin' _

_A whole new world _

The Nimbus flew higher and higher still, they swirled through clouds, did flip flops and soared with the Gods themselves. Goku loved it when ChiChi laughed, and so rarely she laughed lately. Especially with Cell and the androids...

"Goku!" ChiChi screamed through her laughter.

"Yea!" He called back.

"Let's see what this Nimbus really can do!"

"Huh? What do ya' mean Chi!"

"Just wait and see!"

ChiChi, still clutching Goku's gi, crawled over the warrior and sat herself in front to take control of the Nimbus. Goku smirked at her antics, but obliged to let her steer awhile. A lot of his freinds, mostly Krillin, criticize ChiChi for being nothing but a control freak of a bitch who makes her son study,study,study! But Goku knew better, he knew that deep down, ChiChi can be as childish and fun as him.

_A dazzeling place I never knew_

_And now from way up here it's _

_Crystal clear that now I'm in a whole _

_New world with you _

They flew for what seemed like never ending. And with ChiChi at the wheel it got crazy. Zig Zags, loop-to-loops, and clusters of swirls and spins,it was like the couple fell in love all over again. They traveled hundreds of miles seeing tiny villages of diffirent people, majestic mountain sides, rushing rivers and clashing seas. Creatures with wings flew with them and joined them in the late night romantic rendevouz. Both laughed with a power that no other force can shatter. A flock of doves invaded their air space but both were happy to let them acompany them on their fun.

_Unbelievable sights _

_(unbelievable sights...) _

_Indescribable feeling _

_Soaring,tumbling,freewheeling_

_Through in endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

"Alright ChiChi! Wait until I tell Krillin this! Tell me my wife is boring now!" Goku yelled in her ear. The squawks and calls from doves and geese overpowering his yells.

"Boring! I'll show you **boring** Son Goku!" ChiChi and Goku plummeted to the Earth frightening the birds. Goku almost freaked until ChiChi pulled up and made a quick escape from their fall. ChiChi was roaring with laughter as she watched Goku's face of recovery.

"HAHA! Oh my kami Goku..you-you should of-seen your...face! It was priceless! I wish I had a camera!" ChiChi's face grew redder and she struggled for air. But Goku couldn't feel and resentment towards his wife, he loved her. He wanted to make their last moment together...perfect and memorable.

_A whole new world_

_(don't you dare close your eyes..)_

_A hundred-thousand things to see_

_(hold your breath it only gets better..)_

_I'm like a shooting star I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_(A whole new world...) _

The Nimbus flew down by a tiny pond where frogs serenaded the night. Goku reached down under the Nimbus and plucked a purple lily from it's roots, he sniffed it's aroma and placed it in ChiChi's hair. Like a crown would grace a princess. As a matter of fact she is a princess. Goku kissed her ear as they flew up to the clouds again.

ChiChi slowed down the nimbus, both of them panting for breath from their calls of encouragment to Nimbus to go faster. ChiChi leaned back against Goku and reached up to his neck and played with the hairs there and sometimes push aside or curl her fingers in the locks of hair that fell between his eyes. Goku placed his arms together under ChiChi's chest and held on to his wrists. These times, these rare times when they're together seemed to last forever. No watch or clock can tell them to end their fun and the love they hold for each other.

"I love you soooo much Chi..." Goku bent down and grazed his lips over hers. ChiChi giggled, "I love you too Goku."

"Goku, what was it like...you know when you first died?" ChiChi was still laying down with her head on Goku's lap. She could see the upside down smile on Goku's face. He looked down at her and gave her that smile she just loves.

"Well your body feels light...like whipped cream!" Goku had his famous Son grin on. ChiChi almost fell off the cloud ,"Like whipped cream Goku!" ChiChi didn't care that Goku gave a childish answer,she kind of expected it anyway. "Oh Goku, you and food... So what else?" She egged on.

"And your mind is clear of all impure thoughts, it feels like well...you died and gone to heaven. Which is funny since you really are in heaven and that-" ChiChi silenced her husband from rattling on, and flaw that he sometimes did. The slender finger she placed on his lips gently shushed him from getting off track. Goku kissed her finger once...twice...three times and took it slowly into his mouth and suckled on it like a newborn. He took it out of his mouth and kissed the digit again lovingly.

"The only thing horrible about Heaven is that you were'nt there ChiChi..."

_With new horizons to pursue_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world_

_With you... _

"Oh Goku..when you died the first time I -I just broke down, and to make it worse my baby was taken to train with that giant bean pole!" ChiChi pouted.

"Giant bean pole? Oh ya' mean Piccolo!" Goku rubbed his head.

"Yeah, that!" She crossed her arms and gave Goku a trembling lip.

"Oh come on Chi, Piccolo would never hurt Gohan! He truly cares about him, really!" Goku assured his distraught wife.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Really...just like how I _truly _care and love for you Chi..."

"Goku-kun!" ChiChi sat up faster then lightening from her previous position and sat on her knees and kissed Goku passionately. Her hands on both sides of his face.

_A whole new world_

_(A whole new world) _

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreamin'_

_(Oh, a whole new world) _

Goku wrapped his arms around ChiChi and pulled her even closer, she half way sat on his lap and the other half layed on her side, her head tilted to drink in everything that is her Goku. Goku did the same, he still couldn't believe that this was the same little girl he met way over ten years ago. He trailed down to the base of her neck, making ChiChi laugh and squirm. He loved it.

"Um...Nimbus, can you uh do me a favor and...ya' know? _Drop_ us off, somewhere secluded...?" Nimbus shook up and down, as if he were nodding in response. It flew over a bushel of trees, surrounded by bushes and shrubs. It was beautiful. With flowers and tiny berries on the plants. It protected the two lovers from the outside universe, Where no peeping toms can come around and spy on the couple.

Goku and ChiChi waved to Nimbus as it took off. _I wonder where it goes when we don't ride it?_ Thought ChiChi.

ChiChi looked around, the only light luminating the scene was the cornflower moon. "It's...it's...wonderful like a ...whole new world, don't you think Goku-kun?"

"Yes...but not as beautiful as the perfect creature I'm staring at right now."

"Aww, Goku." The two reached for their embraces and fell to the floor, filling the night life with their sounds of passion. Clothing was discarded atop of bushes and trees. Skin being licked and sucked and attended to could be heard coming from the two lovers.

"I love you Chi.." Goku panted out.

"I love you too, my hero, and you'll always will be...my love." ChiChi kissed her husband fully on his lips, her and Goku still as one being. They stayed this way until it was time to leave. For Goku needed his rest to fight Cell tomorrow. Before Goku and ChiChi drifted to the land of slumber, Goku took ChiChi in his arms and faced her and kissed her long and good. "Chi?"

"Yes?" She asked sleepily.

"Call him Goten..."

_A whole new world_

_(Everytime a surprise..)_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_(Every moment with you..) _

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_(Anywhere...oh there's time to spare) _

**Two weeks after the Cells Games...**

Goku died in the Cell Games, but Gohan stepped up and killed the foul beast. Though that moron Hercule took all the credit. But the Z fighters didn't care, the Earth was safe and also the inhabitants of this beautiful planet. Bulma was over at the Son residence with baby Trunks in her arms, feeding him a bottle before he got fussy. Gohan was laying on the floor with a good book, entranced by the author's perception of fantasies and his way of letting the words flow through the reader's skull.

ChiChi rushed in from the bathroom, her hair all a mess on her head. But she had a certain _glow _to her then. She was all smiles, ear to ear.

"ChiChi?"

"Uh Mommy?"

ChiChi walked towards the couch and sat next to Bulma and patted on the cushion signaling Gohan to sit with her. Gohan sat beside her, but ChiChi wrapped her arms around Gohan and gently placed him on her lap, careful not to hurt herself. Gohan blushed at this. _This is embarressing! I'm too old for this, man! Mothers!_ ChiChi combed her hand through Gohan's locks of hair and continued to smile. Bulma and Gohan asked again in unison.

"What's going on!"

ChiChi smiled still and looked at Gohan right in eye and kissed his cheek.

"I'm pregnant..."

_Let me share this whole new _

_world with you_

_(With you...) _

_A whole new world_

_(A whole new world..)_

_That's where we'll be_

_(That's where we'll be..)_

_A thrilling chase _

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me... _

_The End_

BlackTigerG2 :Gives Son Grin:

I'm such a romantic! How was that? Please review:)


End file.
